The Birth of Sesshoumaru
by HolySummons
Summary: Another scenerio of what happened to Sesshoumaru's mother. Also About Sesshoumaru's birth. One - Shot.


THE BIRTH OF SESSHOUMARU  
  
By Princess Ari  
  
I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the storyline from that manga/anime. That is strictly the copyright of Takahashi Rumiko. I also do not own the title/name of Sesshoumaru's father, "Inu no Taisho" Sugimi. I learned of Inu no Taisho (also shorted to InuTaisho by other fellow fanfic writers) through other fanfictions and another person - unfortunately I do not recall the name of the person - but please make it clear I did not create this name/title for the father. Sugimi I learned about through "InuYasha World" - www.inuyashaworld.net - on the spoiler's pages. Again, I did not create this name. Setsuna is my own name for the mother of Sesshoumaru, but of course, I cannot claim her to be my own creation as she most undoubtedly would be Takahashi Rumiko's domain. I did create the nurses and the other servants of the Western Lands Lord and Lady. I do not lay claim to the head retainer of Sugimi-sama as I am undoubtedly sure that Takahashi Rumiko would give him one if and/or when he made/makes an appearance in the manga, the same for the anime.  
  
Please read and review constructively! I thank you all ahead of time! "Princess Ari" - Forthegodshonor@aol.com  
  
Her beautiful form twisted and contorted under the pain of labor. "Aaarggh!" She screamed in absolute agony. She tried to fight and flail Her arms and hands, but two nurses at Her side pinned them down. The sheets under Her were soaking wet from sweat, amniotic fluid and blood. The Lady of the Western Lands was drifting in and out of consciousness with the horrible tearing that was happening in Her lower regions as the child who was once huddled in Her womb now demanded all Her strength and attention to be born. Even though She was a Great Youkai, and a powerful one, this was a power that She was very new to, and one that She almost had no command over.  
  
**  
  
"The Lady Setsuna is not well," reported the retainer for what seemed to be the hundredth time to His Lord. Inu no Taisho, Sugimi-sama, kept requesting a report every few minutes in the latest hour of the so-far twelve hours in His Lady wife's labor.  
Sugimi-sama sat slumped over, His right hand palm upon his forehead, His usually pale skin was now even more so horribly white and cheeks with His stripes stained with rolling tears. His beautiful golden-yellow eyes were closed. His expression calm but filled with sorrow as the news came to Him. He didn't answer His retainer, who had just had a boy of His own. He just sat there in the sitting room adjacent to His beloved wife's bedroom.  
Every time the door opened and one of the nurses either emerged or went in, both retainer and Lord could hear either a stunning silence from the Lady in progressive labor, where the nurses' whispers were audible, but could not be discerned as to what they were saying and why, or an equal deafening screaming from the mother who so desperately was trying to push this child of Her's out.  
Inu no Taisho Sugimi thought in His sorrow and His horror at His wife's pain and suffering of how much it was His fault that He had put Her into this predicament. She was but a young, young woman when He had married Her and brought Her into the palace as His first wife, His Lady of the Western Lands, and then that same night and consecutive nights after, made love and sometimes had even overly passionate and eager intercourse with Her all in the hopes of not just His love for His new wife, hopes to satiate their seeming insatiable desire as an Inu youkai in heat and in youth, and for the hopes of creating an heir for the Western Lands. Maybe too young, He thought.  
"My Lord," His retainer spoke solemnly after a nurse came out silently and whispered in His ear some extra news. He choked back some sudden tears of His own, and waiting for His lord to acknowledge Him, He looked down at the floor of the sitting room, carpeted with a rich velvet like rug over the shining wooden floors.  
Inu no Taisho rose His weary head slowly and with a calm, yet all too telling expression, eyes down cast to His servant, He answered softly, "yes?"  
The retainer looked up to meet His master's eyes. The golden eyes once so vibrant were clouded over. "One of the nurses told me.the Lady Setsuna.She is dying." Sugimi-sama couldn't register that right away. It took Him several minutes to, but instead of saying anything, He returned to His previous pose, with hand palm to his forehead. When it finally registered, He gasped so violently that the sound His breathing made echoed in the silence. It was an unnatural sound. Too unnatural, and so such, that His retainer stumbled back in shock and horror.what would the great youkai Lord of the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho, Sugimi do? He only sobbed, to the sad relief of His retainer.but these sobs racked His lord so hard. He watched as Sugimi-sama clawed at the chair's handle.creating deep scratch marks while also tearing into the flesh of the top of His fingers and His nails. His lord did not seem to notice the bleeding that came from this repeated action, as His loyal servant stepped forward twice eager to stop Him, but then stopped as He knew His Lord in a fit of rage may end up tearing Him apart. There was nothing that could be done.  
  
**  
  
"AARRGGHHHH!!!" The scream vibrated through out the bedchamber and then the sitting room outside, and anyone else who could've been anywhere near the Lady's chambers. It was the final sound the female youkai in labor made for a while. The midwife pulled out the infant.He was a lusty child. So like His father! He also had such a feminine look to Him in a way, in that, so much like His mother. A new Lord had been born to the Inu no Taisho and His Lady! "Wha-What is it?" Setsuna whispered. Her arms stayed above Her head at Her side against the pillows behind Her head. Weakly, she tried to raise Her head to see below Her. Then, Her breathing became erratic. The midwife, knowing the Lady was breathing Her last, wanted to show Her the boy. She quickly cut the cord between mother and son, cleansed the baby and wrapped Him in a warm blanket. The child had only cried once when He was pulled out and His airways cleansed, then He went silent, calmly making little coos to the midwife youkai and Her nurses, the midwife was stunned at this. It was as if the child knew His regality from before birth! She carefully carried Him to the right side of the bed, and knelt down holding Him so His mother could see Him.the seconds were going quickly, and the midwife could not stop the blood pouring out of Her mistress' abdomen out of Her birth canal. She would soon bleed to death - there was just no stopping it. Regretfully, She had to give up for the baby's sake, and the mother's sake of seeing Her child once before She left forever. Setsuna gave an extremely weak smile. Her eyes were practically blank with the death that was over coming Her. "H.He.He is so beaut.bea.beautifu.beautiful." Her breathing became raspy. "Quickly," the midwife said to one of the nurses across the bed, looking at the mother, who turned Her head away from the babe to the center again, "Get His Lordship in here. She's going now."  
  
**  
  
The nurse responded by rushing to the door and flew it open exclaiming what would have normally been out of place, "Sugimi-sama!!! Come quickly!!! The Lady Setsuna will not last much longer!!!" She bowed deeply, and to the side, to allow Inu no Taisho Sugimi-sama to come into the room. Sugimi-sama did not spare a second. When the nurse had banged the door with her frantic hurry, He was shocked out of His sobbing. He stood and immediately ran to His wife's left side. He knelt down where the midwife had been just a minute before, and was accompanied, but at a distance, with His head servant. "Setsuna." He looked at Her beautiful face blank and expressionless, He reached his left hand and stroked her right cheek with His long slender index finger. He then gently turned it to face Him. "Set.Setsuna," He began to cry again. "Don't leave me." He then sobbed, putting His head on the bed near Her chest. Her eyes were so blank, so dark, where once they shown with a love of life and truth and duty. The midwife solemnly walked to the side of Her Lord and Lady again. She kneeled before them both at a little closer distance than the retainer of Sugimi-sama. She bowed Her head, not daring to look at the dying woman or the Father of the newborn in Her arms. She did look lovingly into the calm cooing face of the babe. The child had the violet-red stripes of His father, that unmistakable tail fur already so long, but still moist, same color as His father, eyes of gold, same as His father, whiteness about His skin, same as with both of His parents, and then the unmistakable royal blue crescent moon mark on his forehead, like His mother.He did not fidget or kick much.He just stared, with a calm look, every once in a while making a coo for attention of the midwife, for she closed Her eyes every now and again, in tired sadness for the looming loss of the Lady of the Western Lands. The midwife would instantly smile at Him, bringing Him up to Her to snuggle every once in a while, where He would kick and fidget and even give a little of a smile. She didn't think it would be frowned upon to do this, the child was now technically motherless.who would He have to be a feminine voice and force in His life? Setsuna narrowed Her eyes, watching the midwife, though Her sight was dimming and She was drifting in and out.Her last thoughts, that's my baby.my baby! She then spoke, "Su.gi.mi-.saaaa.ma." Her husband looked up at Her even wearier than before."My beloved?" "Na-Naaaame the-the, naaa-name ou-our soohhn."  
  
**  
  
And then, the Great Youkai, the Great Lady of the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho Sugimi-sama's wife, mother of His first born child, was gone.  
  
**  
  
Sugimi-sama sobbed, in union with the gathered servants and nurses of both Himself and His late Lady. He didn't even notice any of them, didn't hear any of them. She was a beloved co-ruler with Her husband.and now She was gone. It was not supposed to be this way many thought, She was so strong, She was so pure and She was so good to them. She also protected the Western Lands and She protected and governed Her people wisely.albeit, for a short ten months. The pregnancy had gone so well, no one thought that the labor would kill Her. Those who congressed in the room, without the Lord's knowing it, but as usually happened in such a time as this, and were at the right point, saw the pools of blood that poured off onto the wooden floor and had coagulated .it was too much blood! It sickened some, shocked others, and yet still others just knew it could be the end of life. Sugimi-sama, after minutes of sobbing, raised His head again slowly. He looked to the far end of the room, towards the wall. It was sometimes unnerving how He could just become so drained of emotion that the expression He wore was one of dead calm. Some that saw this expression were afraid that was exactly what would happen to someone - even the baby! He had never killed out of turn, but no one would dare take that chance. Sugimi-sama spoke authoritatively, but the twelve hours and the emotional downhill crashed finally, scarring his voice. "Show me the child." Some who heard Him conceded that His voice carried tones of both bitterness and hopes dashed. What was going to happen. Some ran out of the room in horror at the possibility that the Lady Setsuna's child would confirm their fears of their Lord and Master. The midwife took a deep breath and held out the boy, softly, choking on her own sadness, she spoke, "your son." She had hope that the Great Lord would be pleased. Inu no Taisho Sugimi-sama turned slowly, to face the voice behind Him. It was a pleasure that the midwife did not look at Him. He was in no mood to see Her face, or any of the nurses. Yes, He was sure they were the finest, but He didn't want to deal with having to look at the woman who ultimately had to give up on saving His wife. His eyes drifted from the midwife's form, bowing forward slightly, head slightly bent, to His child. The baby was indeed a beautiful sight. The golden shining eyes, his pale white glimmering skin, the two violet-red streaks high on each cheek, a little of white hair, and then the moist tail fur.so much like Him, with that unmistakable blue crescent and feminine quality, so much like His mother. Inu no Taisho Sugimi-sama did not know whether to sob and feel sorry for Himself and the boy, or to curse the child with the last of His strength and storm out, abandoning the look-alike to both mother and father. He did neither. He slowly, with slightly shaking hands due to rage and in sadness, took the boy into His own arms. The midwife quickly got up, but didn't know whether to stay by Her Lord or to scurry away. She looked towards His retainer, and the look she got from Him spoke to leave. She departed to the side of the room, but she was worried. She too noticed the voice tones in Her Lord, and She now was very scared for the baby. What will He do to Him? She, also a mother, was the midwife to many other mothers who died in childbirth, also had children die in childbirth, and then she also had many who were very successful in childbirth and lusty and full of health. But for those children whose mothers had died, she had seen fathers who nearly killed the born child or children, and also fathers who abandoned the child. There were others were more acceptable to the fate.and took on their parental role with dignity, even though horribly burdened over their departed wives. Life, even in such horrid moments, goes on, for everyone. Sugimi-sama sat with the babe cradled in one arm, in a very unorthodox way.His back against the bed where His dead wife lay, and even though it was wet and bloody, He didn't care. He didn't notice if it gave Him discomfort. Staring down at His son.that is all He could do.stare. And stare. And stare. He then sobbed a little, holding the baby and slightly rocking. The baby started to become upset, threatening to cry and scream Himself. But before the baby did, Inu no Taisho Sugimi-sama brought Him down from a cuddle against His face, where He also touched His forehead to that of His son's. The boy fidgeted in uneasiness and uncertainty, looking at this new face that cradled Him. Does He know me? Sugimi-sama asked Himself, His face marred with an expression of sad hope - the only hope that seemed to be within Him at this time. Does He know Her? He thought of Setsuna. The midwife washed Her hands as best she could in the water. She would have to bathe soon. She wanted to make sure father and son would be.as okay.as possible at this time. She slowly walked to Her master, speaking softly, although Sugimi-sama's retainer gave her a warning look of possible danger. She collected Her strength and courage, "My Lord, what shall you name the child?" Sugimi-sama did shoot Her a glare and a growl. The midwife stopped and looked away in fear, but then collected Herself and got the courage to face Him in only a few seconds, "His name, my Lord?" Sugimi-sama and His Lady Setsuna had never spoken much of names, none they did discuss were very fond to them.and they both never thought this would be the outcome. Lady Setsuna had no chance to speak Her choice.what She wished the babe from Her womb to be called. He softened His look upon the midwife, and then looked hopelessly down at His son. He didn't know what to call Him! He only knew that with this child came the end of an all too short love and reign and happiness.one He didn't know if He'd ever experience again. He didn't even think of replacing the Lady of the Western Lands. He'd never do that. He swayed His head and moved His mouth trying to sound out something, guess something, and then He stopped.a feeling came over Him. It was the only thing He suddenly felt in realization He was a lone father of a pup.a pup who's birth ended a cycle of life.ended the cycle of His mother's life. He looked up from the babe to the midwife, "where are His nurses?" Two women youkai came forward. One was an older woman, the other was Her young daughter trained to take care of children. They were also nurses with the midwife. Their services had been requested very early on when the labor first started, as it was obvious from the beginning that the birth would be a horrid experience for the mother, and no one knew what trauma if any the child would have endured, if it lived itself! They both bowed to their Lord. He acknowledged them with a slight bow of His head back. He looked at them, then finally took notice of His somber retainer, and the others in the room, He sought help one last time in their faces, something to wake Him up from a horrible nightmare.then He looked back down at the baby boy, His son.Her son.Who-Who.? He wanted to say Whom He killed.but that was wrong, He knew it, still.it did not prevent Him from naming the child. He looked to the child with the unsure expression of sadness and loss and then sure expression of bitterness, then to the nurses and the midwife. "Call Him," He spoke somber and low but everyone could hear Him, and the rumble in His voice, "Sesshoumaru." 


End file.
